callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
GP-25
The GP-25 is an under-barrel grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer It is an attachment featured on the AK-47 Grenadier used by the Loyalists, OpFor and the Ultranationalists during the Singleplayer Campaign. Sergeant Kamarov is featured using this weapon. There is an AK-74u in "FNG" that can be seen with a GP-25, however, it is completely unusable. Multiplayer This is an attachment for the AK-47 assault rifle, which is available from the start, although rank 4 is required to make a custom class that uses the weapon. As previously mentioned, it is indistinguishable from the M203 attachment in function and damage. However, it has a significantly faster switch time than the M203, in exchange for a slightly longer reload time; however this is easily neglected when used with Sleight of Hand. The majority of servers and players look down upon the use of grenade launchers as they are extremely effective and require minimal finesse to attain kills. It has earned the nickname "noob tube" and is referred to as such almost exclusively, even by players who use the attachment. Like the M203, it can be used to attain the challenge "Ouch" by directly hitting and killing an enemy player within the minimum range, which does not trigger the explosive fragmentation, but simply impacts the target, causing an instant death. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The GP-25 returns in Modern Warfare 2. Like in Call of Duty 4, it is still only usable on the AK-47. It is similar to the M203 in damage and effect. Unlike the M203 in which the grenade compartment slides forward to accept/release a grenade shell, the GP-25 simply has a hole in front, which the user snaps his wrist to release a spent grenade, and drops in a fresh one, called muzzle loading. Multiplayer The GP-25 is only available for the AK-47. It has slightly longer reload but slightly faster swap-to when compared to the M203 grenade launcher, but is otherwise the same. When equipped, it gives the AK-47 leaf sights, although they are unusable. File:Grenade_Launcher_Round.png|A launched grenade launcher round. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The GP-25 returns as the AK-47's and Galil's grenade launcher. It is commonly available throughout the campaign.﻿ The GP-25 is featured in many missions involving the Soviet Union. Multiplayer The GP-25 is a attachment available for the AK-47 and for the Galil at the cost of . It has slightly longer reload but slightly faster swap-to when compared to the M203 grenade launcher, but is otherwise the same. This attachment cannot be used with the perk Warlord, like all other under-barrel attachments. Its grenades are not replenished by the Scavenger perk and there are no explosive damage increasing perks like Danger Close, Fireworks, or Sonic Boom. It also cannot be used for the first 5 seconds of the start of a round, to prevent players from shooting grenades across the map at the enemy spawn point, which applies for all grenade launchers. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The GP-25 was first seen in the Survival trailer mounted on a AK-47. Like in the previous games it is used on the AK-47 as it's own and unique Grenade Launcher. It is exactly the same as the other grenade launchers in terms of damage and range, with a faster switch time compensed by a slightly slower reload. It is only avaliable in Survival Mode from level 28 for $1500 File:AK47_GP25.png|The AK47 with an ACOG and a GP-25. A2.jpg|Note the GP-25 quadrant sight GP-25 MW3.png|Using the GP-25 in MW3. Gallery File:Ak47gren.png|AK-47 Grenadier in Call of Duty 4. Notice the left hand gripping the launcher. AK-47 Grenadier MW2.png|AK-47 Grenadier in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Gp-25.jpg|Reloading the GP-25. Galil with GP-25.jpg|Galil with GP-25 in Call of Duty: Black Ops GP25-Redemption.jpg|Reloading the GP-25 AK-74u with grenade launcher.jpg|The GP-25 on the AK-74u seen in F.N.G Blackops_GP25_Createaclass2.0.png|The GP-25 as it appears in Black Ops. 2011-05-09_00010.jpg|The grenade of the GP-25 in Black Ops Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When the GP-25 is attached, a small part of the grenade launcher is visible to the right of the iron sights. This is the quadrant sight for accurately aiming the grenade. Also, the max ammo capacity increases from 300 to 308 (COD4 confirmed). *It uses the same cased 40mm grenade model as the other underbarrel launchers, and the reload includes a flip to eject the spent casing from the launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *During the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 reveal trailers the M203 was used as a place holder for the GP-25. This can also be seen on the Sniper Fi loading screen. *Oddly enough, in'' Modern Warfare 2'', if you are equipped with the AK-47 Grenadier, you can see it slightly tilts right. *It is interesting to note that when the AK-47 has this attachment, it is called the "AK-47 Grenadier." All other assault rifles, which use M203s, are denoted as "(weapon name) Grenade Launcher" (except the M4A1 and ACR). *The GP-25 has a faster switch but a longer reload than the M203. Call of Duty: Black Ops *''Black Ops DS'' is the only game with both the AK-47 and grenade launcher attachments that doesn't use the GP-25 for the AK-47. *''Black Ops'' is the first game to feature the GP-25 as the grenade launcher attachment for two separate guns in multiplayer. *The Galil is the first non-Russian rifle to use the GP-25 grenade launcher. Category:Launchers